Monsters
by Lexxy2793
Summary: response to a facebook word challenge. How a tour ends for a special human


The sun was beaming over the stone city of Volterra, Italy. It was Lucy s second time coming to the city and she was so glad that she chose to come back. It was a glorious day and heat radiated from the stone walls. She loved the atmosphere in this place, so carefree. She loved the people and even though she didn't understand the language, she loved listening to it because it sounded so passionate. She had had a relaxed day so far, she people watched as she had a properly brewed fresh coffee in a cafe and had sat at a table near the fountain to have her lunch. The sun was starting to hide behind the buildings and she started to get excited. This meant that the tour was due to start.

The castle was the main reason why most, if not all, of the tourists where drawn to this city. It certainly is the reason why Lucy came back again for a second year. She fell in love with it last time she was here. Its a medieval building that is built into the walls of the city so it blends in. There is a high turret that is seen above all of the city. The entrance to the castle are a pair of grand black doors. These were obviously not original but they still looked old, and were studded with iron. The tour wasn't running last time she was here, something about the weather being too hot so today she felt really lucky that they were on.

She made her way back to the fountain and joined in with the little group of people who were surrounding a beautiful woman. She was a tallish woman, approximately 5ft 10, with paper pale skin and mahogany hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She wore a luscious red dress and her lippy matched it. Lucy was surprised to see a pair of black stilettos on the womans feet though as the streets were cobbled. As she spoke, Lucy was drawn to this women by something that she couldn't explain.

As Heidi introduced herself and explained about no pictures from cameras or mobiles were allowed, she looked around the crowd in-front of her and one by one, brown, green, blue and grey eyes locked onto her own black ones and she knew she had everyone's attention. Over the past few months it had been difficult to get a proper feed so she was ordered to take a few tourists. They didn't like doing it this way as it takes a lot of time and energy afterwards to make their traces lead somewhere else, especially with the social media of the modern world but needs must. When she was happy that she had them all under her spell, she lead them off to the church and off to the feeding room.

It took Lucy a while before she realised that she had walked past the castle and was in the middle of nowhere. She didn't recognise this part of the city and she noticed how deserted the area was. She looked ahead of her and saw a beautiful church. She didn't understand why this well looked after building was surrounded by run down abandoned houses. They entered the church and she was amazed by its beauty. The craftsmanship of the stained glass windows and the carpentry on the pews where something to be admired. She couldn't help but gasp at it. She felt ice cold on her arm and her eyes fell on black ones. Heidi nodded at her and she fell under her spell again.

They were led through a tunnel and everything changed for Lucy. The heat disappeared straight away, the walls were not radiating any heat off. It was dingy and dusty, there was no lighting at all. It was cold and there was a rotten acidic smell in the air. Panic boiled up inside her, this was all wrong. They walked into a medium sized round room and the first thing they saw was three people sat on thrones in the middle of the room. The smell hit her all of a sudden and nearly threw up as she looked around. Black hungry eyes met hers from the men and women that were stood at the wall around. The next moments happened so quickly that it is only flickers in Lucys mind.

A man appeared in-front of one of the men on the tour and he bit into the neck. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw and the scream that came out of his mouth and slowly changed into gurgling as blood came out of his throat.

A tall man picked up a slim blonde in his arms and twirled her around. He kissed her for a few moments before also biting into her neck.

Black eyes turned red as blood dripped from their lips. Screams and laughter filled her ears. She did throw up from the wall of iron hit her.

A man who was sat on one of the thrones made eye contact with her as she looked up from being sick. Fear over took her and her knees weakened and she fell to the floor. What was happening around her? Who were these MONSTERS?! She realised that she was sat in a pile of blood that were gradually getting bigger. Bodies surrounded her and their surprised dead eyes stared at her, looking like they were pleading for help. The man stopped at her and pulled her to her feet. He smiled as he held her hand and the surroundings disappeared for them both. His smiled deepened as his eyes glazed over, and Lucy became calm as her mind wandered down memory lane.

They say that you life flashes before your eyes before you die. She smiled at the happy memories of her lifetime and a tear fell from her eye as she realised that this was the end. Cold lips kissed her forehead and a finger wiped this tear away. Pain flared from her neck and she let out the loudest scream in the room.

"Welcome to the family." Was the last thing she heard before she collapsed once again to the floor, writhing in pain as her body felt like it was on fire from the inside.

It was her turn to become a monster.


End file.
